To last a lifetime
by GPR
Summary: Kate is injured during a drugs raid, with only Gibbs at her side to comfort her. Kate/Gibbs one-shot.


I know I've only ever written one-shots for NCIS Kate/Gibbs, but I'm writing a several chapter story which I'll post soon...hopefully. But in the meanwhile I shall continue to post small Kibbs moments...so enjoy!

* * *

'NCIS, drop your weapons!' Kate wielded her gun like the deadly weapon it was. The man standing before her dropped the firearm in his hand onto the floor and reluctantly kicked it towards her, 'Gibbs!'

He heard her calling for him and made his way towards her, carefully checking each and every corner he had to turn for any more suspects. Finally he reached her. He held up his own gun and nodded to her, he had her back.

Kate sighed, picking up the handgun and removing the magazine from it. Slowly she put the magazine in her pocket and automatic at her belt.

'Is it clear back there?' she asked, gesturing to the way he had just come.

Gibbs nodded, his gun still trained on the man she had found, 'Keep your gun out just in case though.'

She undid the safety latch on it and showed him, 'I'll be a minute.'

Kate left in search of the drugs, her gun raised high and attentively looking around. Gibbs walked forwards and grabbed the man's arms, twisting them around his back and happily cuffing him.

'You're going to be in jail a long time.' He mused, leading him away from the van parked behind him.

'To hell with you.' His captive muttered, his eyes glaring at his in pure fury.

Gibbs shook his head and gave a half-laugh, 'My ex-wives have said that to me far too many times for me to even care.'

He led the detained man outside to the car. Opening the door, he roughly pushed him into the back seat and locked the door behind him, beaming.

'You won't get away with this Gibbs!' he yelled, his face turning red at the prospect of the truth.

'How'd you like nothing but bread as you main food source for the rest of your short life Abdal?' Abdal sat back at Gibbs' words, his eyes narrowing in hate.

Suddenly several shots rung out across the warehouse courtyard. Gibbs whipped around, desperately searching for Kate. He couldn't see her, 'Kate!'

He ran from the car, back into the heart of the warehouse, drawing his gun as he did so. She wasn't there.

'Gibbs!' her cry sounded so distant. He tried to locate her, yet the echoing made it merely impossible.

'Where are you Kate?' he asked, hoping she would answer…but she didn't, 'Kate?'

He took the doorway he had seen her enter the last time he saw her, tensing at even the slightest sound. Moving down the corridor, he felt it grow colder and it slowly became darker. He took the next turning, seeing it was a little lighter, hoping, praying that was where Kate had gone.

It was.

She lay on her back, blood oozing from a bullet wound clearly visible on her left thigh. She was grimacing in pain and barely registered him standing there. Kate tried to sit up and failed miserably, slumping backwards into her more comfortable lying position. She was breathing deeply, evidently trying not to cry out in agony.

'Kate?' he put his gun away as he moved further into the room, seeing the bullet ridden body Kate had obviously put several rounds into.

She looked up, an agonizing smile greeting him, 'Gibbs.'

He bent down, still watching her incredibly dark brown eyes, 'You going to be alright?'

It was an unneeded question, but reassuring, 'Yes, I should be fine.'

She was lying and they both knew it. Gibbs got his phone out and dialled 911. Kate closing her eyes, still trying not to let the pain claim her as he called for an ambulance. She watched his shockingly blue eyes dart over her body, relaying information to the person on the other end of the phone. Every now and then their eyes met just as though they were in the bullpen back at NCIS headquarters. Finally he hung up.

'They're coming in five minutes; do you think you can hang on that long?' he asked, his eyes still surveying hers.

She nodded weakly, hoping her eyes wouldn't give her away, but they did and he tenderly pulled her into his arms, 'I'm a little bit scared Gibbs…I've never been shot before.'

'You'll be fine, I'm here,' he comforted her, 'all they're going to do is remove the bullet, you'll be under anaesthetic and won't feel a thing.'

He kissed her forehead gently, the perfumed smell of her hair filling his nose. She clung to him and pulled his body into hers, not wanting to let go.

Gibbs hated it when the paramedics came; she whimpered and cried when her only source of human warmth and comfort was torn from her. He had managed to get beside her in the ambulance when Tony and McGee had turned up, offering to take the arrested man back to NCIS custody.

They had already put her on anaesthetic before driving to the nearest hospital. A smile graced his lips when she reached out and took his hand in hers, slowly fading into unconsciousness.

* * *

Please review, I hope you like it like all the others...and for all those who liked this one, read my profile page, there's several more Kibbs one-shots but it's your decision.

GPR


End file.
